finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
A Duo of Three
A Duo of Three is an Intervention quest in World of Final Fantasy. It becomes available after clearing Chapter 10 and completing the quest, The Girl Who Forgot Her Name. Story After calling them for aid, the Cactuar Conductor and Mog arrive at the Coliseum to help Master Tonberry. After referring to him as "Tondawg" and "Tonnypoo", Tonberry asks when they started calling him by such awful names. The conductor replies they just started to now. Mog says the best of friends give each other fun nicknames, then calling him "Tonbro". Tonberry, not all that happy, asks if they could imagine if he called them "Cactoodle" and "Moogiepie". He says they'd die of shame. The conductor tells them they wouldn't, calling him "Tonbuddy". Mog says he love it, calling him "Tonchops". Exasperated, Master Tonberry relents. Master Tonberry finally explains the situation to the two. The Coliseum, which hides in a mysterious mist which connects it to different worlds, was struck by am unexpected and chaotic phenomenon that caused some Mirages to run amok. Master Tonberry tells them he would appreciate the assistance, but the conductor and Mog say nothing. Sighing, Master Tonberry calls them "Cactoodle" and "Moogiepie" and the two then agree to help. After the battles, the three shortly wonder about how it seems like the Mirages are running away from something. Master Tonberry remarks how the Mirages are getting tougher and the conductor says that he's start to feel it. Mog suggests they stack, saying if the twins can do, it so can they. Master Tonberry ask how they should decide the order. Mog says they need to appoint a leader and suggests rock-paper-scissors to decide. The conductor wonders how they're supposed to figure out who won and Master Tonberry says that's a good point, considering their hands aren't made for it. Mog declares himself the winner and decides the order. With Mog on top, the Conductor and Master Tonberry struggle to keep their balance. The conductor remarks how his head itches, and Master Tonberry says he can't move. Suddenly, Tifa runs in, knocking the stacked three over. Wondering how her master expects "this" to help her train, she somersaults a stray Ahriman. The three realize the Mirages had been running from Tifa, calling her a bona fide menace. Deciding they need to stop her, they once again attempt to stack. Agreeing to take them all on, she proceeds to Meteor Strike them across the Coliseum. Master Tonberry remarks that she's too powerful, but Mog says he has a plan. The conductor approaches Tifa and proceeds to taint her. Tifa tells him to beat it and tries to hit him, but being a Cactuar, he evades her attack easily. Continuing to taunt her, Tifa doesn't notice Master Tonberry behind her, who "pokes" her with his knife. Mog then does a dance, which drops a barrel on her head, knocking her out. Master Tonberry decides they should send her back to Grymoire. Mog comments that the three of them make a dashing duo. Gameplay The battle consists of 3 phases. #White Nakk, Goblin Guard, Black Nakk #Cockatrice, Right Claw, White Nakk #Ahriman, Goblin Guard, Black Nakk, Cockatrice First time completion of this quest rewards x1 Phoenix Pinion with subsequent completions rewarding x1 Phoenix Down. Completing this quest awards the "The Cranberry Knights" achievement/trophy. Category:Sidequests in World of Final Fantasy